iFind my dad
by mihaelak22
Summary: Freddie's parents are divorced. Freddie finds out his mom's secret.And here he is asking Sam for help.
1. iFind out

**AU: I do not own iCarly. This didn't happen through any of the seasons.**

**PS. I just have good a imagination I guess. Send me your stories! I love reading fanfics but I have a hard time finding good ones. Help me out by telling me the title or anything else. Thanks.**

**In order to avoid misunderstandings, Lynn is Freddie's step mom. Mike is man who once had affair with Marissa. Pam Puckett lives in Vegas and Sam is living alone. Hope you like it.**

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

Hey there, Freddie here. You probably already know my life story but let me tell it to you again in a few words:

I am the technical producer of a web show that I do with my two best friends. We named it iCarly. My parents have been divorced since as far back as I can remember and I live with my mom. I just turned 18 and found out something that changed my life. A few minutes ago the man who I thought was my father told me he is unable to have children.

**Flashback**

**"Freddie can I talk to you for a minute, please?"**

**"Sure dad. What is it?" I had no idea what was coming.**

**"You know how your step mom and I wanted to have kids?" he started, simply ruining my ideal life at this point.**

**"Yes…I don't think we need to have that talk again." I laughed.**

**"Its been months and she still hasn't got pregnant, so we went to see our doctor. He told me and I can't have kids." There! He told I'm someone else's son. Just like that. Like I was a doll to pass from hand to hand.**

**"So you mean I am not your son?" I blinked a few times to assimilate the information.**

**"Well I still think of you as my son, but biologically I am not your dad. I'm sorry. You know I love you."**

**"No! How could you tell me something like this? In a moment like this? I started accepting Lynn in my life as my step mom and got used to the thought of being someone's brother and you…" and just then my mom came home from work.**

**"What is going on here?" she saw how angry I was.**

**"Oh, nothing much. I have just found out that I don't know who my father is." She frowned. Her face changed in matter of seconds.**

**"Freddie, I can explain everything to you. It was just one night. Mike and I were very drunk and it just happened. It was when me and your dad had one of our big fights."**

**"Oh, so I was mistake? You didn't want me? Is that what you're telling me?" I didn't mean to scream at her, but I was very angry.**

**"No not of course. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Freddie." She came closer to hug me but I pushed her away. I grabbed my car keys and my phone and headed for the door.**

**"Where are you going, son?" my no longer dad asked.**

**"To someone who doesn't think I am a mistake!" And then I stormed out of the apartment and ran away.**

**End flashback.**

This scene keeps playing over and over again in my head. How could she have kept a secret like that away from me? I 'm not sure where I'm going. I am just driving pointlessly around the city.

I still can hear my mom's voice. Just when the traffic light turned green I looked to my left and saw the familiar Puckett house. I wasn't thinking I just pulled off on the area in front of the house, went to the door and knocked.

It took Sam a few moments to open. She was in her pajamas.

"Freddie? What's going on dude? What do you want?" She didn't expect me to come to her at midnight for help.

"Can I stay here for a few days?" was all I could say


	2. iNeed a friend

_****_**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Can I stay here for a few days?" He said. His eyes were a little bit red. Something serious happened to him and I wanna know what it is.

"Of course you can stay. Come on in."

"Thanks. I'll get out of your place as fast as I can. I promise." He was avoiding my eyes. My heart broke when I saw him. I wanted to cuddle him so bad, to tell him that everything was gonna be okay, to tell him that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't worry about it. My mom moved to Vegas last week so now it's only me and the empty house." I gave him a weak smile. "What happened, Freddie?"

"I don't really want to talk about it"

"Okay. But I am good listener you know. If you want to talk to somebody I will be in my room. You can take my mom's room if you want."

"No, I'm fine. I'll take the couch." He didn't say anything else and I didn't want to push him. Obviously he was having a hard time with whatever was going on. I simply nodded and handed him the blanket that I kept on the back of the couch for cold nights. Then I went to my room.

The time was flying fast. I looked at my watch. It was already 4 a.m. and I haven't slept all night.

The know that the boy I am madly in love with is sleeping on my couch heart-broken and I can't help him. That thought was eating me alive.

And then I heard footsteps. They were probably his. Maybe he thought the couch was uncomfortable. It was at least 10 years old. But then he opened my door very slowly. I turned to face him.

His face was wet, I guess from tears. I immediately sat up.

"Can we talk?" He then came and sat on the edge of my bed. His back was facing me.

"As I said earlier I am good listener." He took a deep sigh.

"Today my dad came to my apartment to talk. He told me that he is not able to have kids. I am the son of some man named Mike. I don't even know where he is from. I couldn't stay there anymore. I didn't know where to go." By the time he finished his story he was crying again. I have never seen Freddie Benson cry; not like this. He wasn't the boy I knew for so many years anymore. He was somebody else.

"You're always welcome here nub. Stay as long as you want to." He smiled to himself... or maybe to me. I wasn't sure because he still had his back towards me. I scooted over to him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He put his hand over mine and smiled softly. That melted my heart.

"I don't want to be alone right now. I didn't think I would say it but I need to know there's someone beside me." He turned his head to look at me and I got lost in his eyes.

"Stay here. The bed is big enough for two people." I so hoped he would agree.

"Is it okay with you?"

"It's perfectly fine." I couldn't help it. A big smile played on my lips.

He moved my hand away form his stomach and lay back on the bed. I did the same on the other side of the bed. "Thank you!" He whispered and put one curl behind my ear.

He closed his eyes and I did the same. He was next to me and I could feel the warmth of his breath when he was breathing out.

I was wondering why he came to me, of all people. Why he didn't go to Carly or to Gibby?

Why me?

**AU: Chapter 3 coming soon. I am so excited about this story. I hope you like it. Leave reviews and tell me what you think.**


	3. iAsk for help

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

When I woke up the next morning I found myself in Sam's room. It was around 10 a.m. I turned to see if Sam was still sleeping but she wasn't in the bed. I could smell bacon and eggs. I was pretty sure she was making breakfast.

I was right. When I went to the kitchen I saw Sam making breakfast. She was so nice and careful with me last night. Some day I'll tell her about my feelings. But not now. It's just not the right moment.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" She looked amazing, even early in the morning in her pajamas.

"How can you do this?"

"Do what? Did I burn your bacon?"

"How can you be so cheerful with me now and absolutely ignoring me in public places?"

She chuckled. Her beautiful smile made me forget all of my problems.

"Well, Mama has her reputation to uphold, so I kinda have two personalities. A good and caring one and the dark one. Which one do you want to see first?" She laughed. Her laughter filled the air.

"I prefer to have best of both worlds with you." I smiled and she smiled too. I was still in heaven when my phone rang and brought me back to reality.

"Hello!"

"Freddie where are you? Come home please! I love you." My mom cried from the other side of the line.

"I told you I am with someone who doesn't think I am mistake." My eyes got wet again. No! Enough crying! I can't let this situation get the best of me.

"But Freddie bear, mommy needs you. You're the best thing in my life." She really did cry. I made my mom cry... I wasn't proud of it. No one wants to make their mom cry but my case was difficult.

"I have to go mom. I'm sorry"

"But Freddie…" I hung up before she could say anything else. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me. I could tell she was really worried about me. For a moment I thought she just might return my feelings toward her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I avoided her eyes. I didn't want her to see me weak again. Last night was hard enough for me.

"Can I do something for you to make you feel better? I hate seeing you sad. I want to see the old Freddie. The one who is always wearing a smile on his lips" Even at my worst she managed to make me smile. I turned to face her.

"There's something you can do for me." I bit my lower lip.

"What is it?"

"I want to find my real father. And I want you to come with me. I'll talk to my mom and I will find him but I need your help. Please." She was silent for a moment. That scared the hell out of me.

"Of course! You can count on me for everything. If you want me to help you then I will."

Then she just smiled and went back to the kitchen. I knew it was gonna be hard to find him but I also knew Sam would be right beside me and I had nothing to worry about.

**AU: It is pretty short but I thought that if I continue writing I would screw up the next chapter, so here it is, the short chapter 3. Hope you like it**


	4. iSan Francisco

**AU: I have a few things to say. Firstly, I want to thank my very close friend Julie. She helped with some ideas for the first few chapters.**

** Secondly, I want to thank my beta, Pock, for some amazing reviews he gave to my stories. He also proofread each chapter for errors, since English is not my first language.**  
><strong> It really means a lot to me. Thank you so much!<strong>

** PS. Julie told me that San Francisco is very romantic city so I sent them there ;)**

** Jeffrey is the name of Marissa's ex-husband and Freddie's step dad. (I may not have mentioned that in the previous chapters.)**

** Freddie's P.O.V.**

I knew it was gonna be hard to find my dad. I also knew Sam would be right beside me, so I wasn't too worried.

I didn't want to go home. Sam said I could stay with her, so I did. I just needed sneak home and get a few things. Luckily for me, Sam is pretty good at sneaking. We were in and out in 10 minutes.

Sam's mom was pretty gross. The last place in the world I wanted to sleep was her bed. Sam's couch wasn't exactly the most comfortable place in the world either, so Sam convinced me to sleep in her bed with her. It helped me sleep each night knowing that she was right there.

The last week of school had passed quickly. It was the weekend and the start of our summer vacation. We may be 18 but we still actually have one last year of school to go to.

Anyway, earlier today I decided it was time to take things into my own hands, so I finally went to talk to my mom. I took Sam with me for support.

"Freddie, my boy! You came home!" She wrapped me in her arms and cried out for joy, but a storm was brewing on the horizon. She saw Sam walk in behind me.

"What is she doing here?" mom got angry as soon as she saw Sam. They never get along but realizing that I'd gone to Sam's house this week was just too much for my crazy overprotective mother.

"She is here because I asked her to come. I need to ask you something but I want the truth."

"Don't tell me that you want to find Ed!" She went to the couch and I sat next to her. Sam sat on the armchair next to the couch. I was really glad she was with me.

"Ed? Is that his name?" My emotions started to battle inside me.

"His name is Edward Johnson. He lives in San Francisco. It was so many years ago. It was just one night during the summer." She said crying again. "He never wanted this. His dream was to be a doctor. He left to study and I… I… " She was sobbing which made it difficult to understand what she was saying.

"Mom please…I need to know. I want to find him. I want to know who my dad is. Please."

I felt my eyes getting wet.

She took a deep breath and started talking again. "He was my high school love. We loved each other very much. He always wanted to be a doctor. He asked me to go with him to San Francisco. He promised me everything he had but I was already pregnant with you. I knew he would have stayed with me. I would have ruined any chance for him to live his dream, so I left him and didn't tell him about you. When I met Jeffery he took you as his own son. I'm so sorry."

"But you said… you said it was just a one night and you were both really drunk and that his name is Mike. Why did you lie?" I let the tears fall down my cheeks. My voice was shaking from anger.

"I told you that because I didn't want you to go and find him. It's going to be painful for everyone." My mom was right but I still was gonna find him. I was so upset with my mom that I couldn't bare to stay there any longer. I stormed out of the apartment and took to the stairs, two steps at a time. I got to the landing of the next floor when I felt a small and warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sam smiling at me.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna be there." She whispered, pulling me into a hug. I believed her. She was with me in my moment of weakness. I had all I needed to succeed in my mission.

**A week later…**

** Sam's P.O.V.**

It's really beautiful to watch the sky from up here. I mean from the airplane. I'm wondering if this guy Edward knows anything about Freddie. We're on our way to San Francisco. Its a really romantic city… at least I think so.. and I just can't wait to get Freddie there and… No Sam! Stop thinking about it! You're here to help Freddie, not to make out with him or …mmm…okay STOP stupid dirty brain!

"What are you thinking about?" Freddie asked suddenly. He'd caught me off guard. He really was my prince charming, I just couldn't find the words to tell him.

"Nothing actually. " I smiled. He knew I was lying.

"Seriously Sam? I know when you're hiding something from me. Just tell me! And then you can kill me." He smiled. We've been preparing to go here for two weeks now and that was the first time I've seen him with a smile on his face. His eyes were so deep. I could spend ages watching him.

"Well…" he snapped me out of my trance.

"I was just wondering how this Edward will react when you tell him everything."

"I don't know. Maybe he will get mad. Maybe he'll accept me into his life. Nobody knows. But if you don't take the risk you won't find out. That's why we are going to find him." He smiled at me again. Every time he smiles he makes my heard beat a little faster.

I took really deep breath… there was something I needed to tell him. "Okay I did something stupid. I wasn't thinking. You were so sad and I wanted to make you happy… Please don't be mad!" I bit my bottom lip. He looked kind of scared. I guess I scared him a little bit.

"Sam…what the hell are you talking about? What have you done?" He seemed a bit mad, or maybe scared. And now he's got me scared too.

"I asked my uncle for help and we found your dad. I mean, I know where he works and what kind of doctor he is. Please don't be mad. I know you wanted to be the one to find him; I just wanted to help. I didn't mean to make you mad…" He leaned in and I tensed up. Was he upset? Was he going to hit me? I wasn't sure what he was doing, I just froze. He got even closer and gave me a really long kiss on the cheek. Wow, I didn't see that coming! Afterwords he had a wide smile on his face.

"What was that for? Aren't you mad I didn't tell you?" I asked. I didn't know what to expect from him.

"No Sam, of course not. You took quite a load off of my shoulders. Thank you so much! You've made this so much easier and so much less stressful!"

"And you're not mad at me?"

"Nope. Now tell me what you got. I want to know."

"Well, he's a gynecologist at the UCSF Medical center. We can make an appointment so you can see him."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you for being here. You're my best friend ever." He gave me a side hug and then he put his hand over mine on the hand rest and relaxed. "You've really put my mind at ease, I think I might actually be able to sleep now." He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He needed the rest. In a few hours we were landing in San Francisco and probably he would have to face the biggest challenge in his life.

**Later that day…**

** Sam's P.O.V.**

I slept through most of the flight. When Freddie woke me up we were already at the airport. From there we took a taxi and went to the hotel he booked rooms for us. It was a really big, really old building. I was amazed how tall it was.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Benson we have only one room left." The receptionist said.

"How do you have only one room? I booked two rooms." Freddie argued. Would I have to take part in the argument?

"I'm so sorry! We have only this one. It's the presidential suit and it has a king sized bed. Do you want it? I'll give it to you for half price."

"Sam…?" He turned to me. I was deep in my thoughts. When I'd heard king sized bed my brain started working pretty fast. Sure, we've been sharing a bed, but there just something about sharing a bed in a hotel room that got me excited.

"Hmm?" I said, snapping back to reality.

"Do you want the room? It's with one king sized bed"

"Sure" I tried to bite back my smile. It didn't go well.

A few moments later we went up to our room. The clerk took our luggage for us and showed us to our room. The room was really beautiful. The decor was made of purples and browns. It was perfect for a wild night with Freddie. Okay dirty brain enough.

When we entered the room I went straight to the kitchen as usual but Freddie stopped by the big window in front of the bed. I bet he was thinking out his dad again. My heart breaks when I see him like that.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just…" he trailed off. He was really worried. I just knew it. I went to him and hugged him from behind.

"Are you nervous?"

"What do you think?" He shot back. It wasn't like him to snap at me like that without a reason. I stepped back and he turned to face me. "Sam, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous."

"It's okay" I told him. What I wanted to tell him was that he'd just bit out small piece of my heart. "Don't worry about it. I know you're nervous but I'm beside you. You're not alone. It will all be fine. I can talk to him for you if you want me to."

"Honey…" Honey… he called me honey. My heart jumped. I was ready to do anything so he could be happy and the fact that he called me honey made me think he still loves me. At least I hoped he still did. "..I have lived with the idea that Jeffrey was my father and then BAM! He is not. My biological father is totally different. I mean he is a doctor. He probably has another family. I know you always be by my side but… you can't understand."

"No, I can't. My mom live in Vegas, Melanie is at boarding school, and my dad left when I was three. You're right I can't understand but I know how hard it can be." I felt hot tears filling my eyes. But, as always, I refused to let them come down my face.

"At least you know who your parents are." He definitely wanted to make it harder for both of us.

"You know my mom. She has slept with every man in Seattle, single or married. How can I be sure who my dad is?"

"You never seemed to care anyway" he said angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shout back. Somehow, our conversation had turned into a fight… again.

"Are you sure the reason your dad left is your mom. Maybe its you!"

His words shattered my heart into a million peaces. How he could say something like that. I would never, ever go that far with my insults, but he just did. It felt like he just cut me with the sharpest knife in the world. I turned to leave the room because my tears took advantage of me and started rolling down my cheeks. Then I felt his strong arms pulling me into a hug.

"Sam… I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say it" I pushed him away and slapped him across the face "How dare you? I came here with you. I dumped Carly to come with you." I brushed my tears away with my sleeve. "That's it! I am going back to Seattle and I'm going to have an amazing summer. And you know what the best part will be? You won't be there!"

"I guess I deserved that."

"You think so?" He thought I was gonna leave just like that? I was actually ready to leave… I sort of hoped he'd try to get me to stay.

"I'm so sorry. Please Sam, stay! Don't go! Don't leave me! I can't do that without you."

I let him hug me. That was all I needed. I just couldn't leave him like this. I hugged him back and then he looked me straight in the eyes. I was practically melting in his arms. I felt weak in the knees and then, all of a sudden, he lowered his head and locked his lips with mine.

At first I was surprised and didn't move. But when I felt he was moving away I snaked my hand on his neck and pulled him closer, refusing to break the kiss. A huge wave of heat hit me right away.

His hands found their way to my lower back and he kept them there.

After a few few moments, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the inside of my bottom lip. I did the same to him a moment later, after which he pulled away.

"Sam… I…" He pressed his forehead to mine still holding me tight.

"Let's not talk about it. I know what you're gonna say." My voice was soft but still with the taste of anger.

"Really? And what was I gonna say?"

"That you don't know what came over you; that you didn't mean to kiss me."

"No. I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say I owe you a dinner as an apology… I didn't mean those things I said." He smiled. How he can make me so weak with one smile. It's me people. The never vulnerable Sam. But the idea immediately came to my mind.

"Oh… Well, let's go somewhere else first and then you can buy me dinner."

"After you Ms." he said jokingly.

We took taxi and when we got closer to our destination I made Freddie close his eyes.

When we got out of the taxi, and Freddie paid of course, he opened his eyes. He was flabbergasted. All he managed to say was "WOW"

"You like it?" I asked innocently.

"It's beautiful here"

We were on a hill just outside of city limits in San Francisco. From here you can look down over the whole city and look at the city lights at night. Because of the sunset the buildings were lit up in orange and pink.

"My grandma used to take me and Melanie here when we were little."

"You have grandma in San Francisco?"

"Yeah but we stopped keeping in touch years ago."

He didn't say anything but there was a fire in his eyes. He was gazing into my eyes. The sunset shone orange and yellow on my prince and I melted as I looked into his eyes. Before I realized what he was doing he again leaned down and kissed me. This time I responded without second thoughts. Our lips moved in synchrony. It was magical. He licked my bottom lip and I let his tongue battle with mine. Guess who won?

Our hands were moving up and down our bodies. Then he gently laid me down on the soft grass and started kissing my neck. He stopped at a sensitive spot on my neck. It drove me wild and made me moan very loudly. Good thing we were alone.

**(Warning: Lemon. Skip to the next AU note if you don't want to read it)**

His hands slowly slid up my sides as he pushed my jacked and tank top off. His contact caused me to moan like crazy and from what I could tell he liked it too.

Deciding to take control I pulled his penny tee over his head. I flipped us over and trailed kisses all over his bare chest.

"Like what you see Puckett?" he said in husky voice.

"Oh shut up Benson! Don't ruin the moment!"

He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs and I did the same with his. We explored each other with touches and kisses, each touch causing me to moan.

He turned us over again so I was on top of him. What happened after was a black hole for me. At one moment we were just kissing and the next I felt him inside. He was pulling out and pushing back in. His hand traveled around my body. It was magical.

"What are we doing, Freddie?"

"I don't know. But I don't want it to end." He breathed in my ear and kissed my neck. He grabbed my ass too, all while gently sliding in and out, in and out. Everything he was doing to me were turning me on insanely.

"It's a good thing nobody comes here this late." I said between gasps of pleasure.

Our kisses were passionate and full of desire for more. The grass was tickling my back as Freddie tongue tickled my front. His heavy breathing and grunting made me scream out his name.

"Freddie! Oh, Freddie!" I moaned. My screams sent him over the edge. He grunted and groaned as he came, filling me up with his seed. The warm, wet feeling filled me up and sent me spiraling over the edge as well into a full orgasm. I shook, holding him close as he continued to pump inside. After a few more moments he slowed down and collapsed on top of me. Once he got enough strength back, he turned and looked me in the eye. We stayed still, not breaking our eye contact.

Then he leaned in and kissed me again softly on the cheek.

**(End lemon :D)**

We got our clothes on but but returned to lying positions on the soft grass. The sun was already hidden and everything around was dark.

My head was resting on his chest. His strong hands were holding me closer than I thought I could ever be. Suddenly his voice broke our peaceful silence.

"How are we gonna do this, Sam?"

"Do what?" I asked. Was he talking about what we'd just done?

"I can't just go there and say Hey I am your son."

Oh, no, he's back on the subject of his father. "I have an idea."

"And what idea did your genius brain came up with?" he asked playfully. If we have to be honest that was the best idea I ever had.

**AU: Thanks for reading. You should go read Pock's stories! They are amazing! **

** /www . fanfiction . net/u/1372769/Pock**

** Don't forget to review!**


	5. iLie

**AU: Sorry for the waiting. I had a bit of a author block. Thanks to my betareader Pock. He helps a lot. Thank you Pock. You should check his stories up. He started publishing his story "iTake sex-ed" in spanish. It is amazing. Leave me review :)**

**Freddie's point of view:**

It was a beautiful sunny morning. Sam and I were still in bed. Her blond curls were spread on her pillow. She was still asleep, which allowed me to watch her sleep without being called "sappy nub". I can't believe we did it last night. Twice. The blond headed demon I used to hate for most of my teenage  
>years was now sleeping in my arms like a cute little baby. It felt like I've been starring at her for ages.<br>Soon she started moving and slowly opened her ocean blue eyes and looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Good morning Sammy," I said

"Call me Sammy again and I'll kick you right in the balls"

"Please don't! I'm gonna need that in the future," I was giving her a wink. She laughed at me.

Finally I, Fredward Benson, managed to make a funny joke. I am just getting better and better.  
>"Do we have to get up?" she put her hand on my chest and scooted closer to me. I was very pleased by this closeness.<br>"So should I take that question as 'I am feeling comfortable with you, Freddie'?"  
>"Ughm, I think you can." She smiled and put her head up and kissed my neck.<br>"No! Not there. You're supposed to me kiss me right here." I said and kissed her softly on the lips. She moaned quietly but I heard her quite clearly. It made me want to give every inch of her hot body kisses, to leave bite marks all over her.  
>I deepened the kiss and she got on top of me. I'm not going to lie I really liked that. I put my hands on her hips as she started to twist and bend back and forth, doing a sexy little dance just for me. She pulled off my oversized shirt which she had put on last night, exposing her bare body to me. I was of course instantly turned on and it became pretty hard for me to breathe. We were so close to doing it again but I was born with terrible luck because the phone rang.<br>"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Sam asked.

"No! Let it ring! I have better things to do here." I said kissing her roughly.

"Answer it! It may be something important."  
>"More important than this?" I slid my hand in between her legs and started rubbing her clit through her panties. She was very wet. The phone kept ringing. I could see she was getting angry and she picked it up. A few moments later she hung up and looked at me. She was still sitting in my lap.<br>"Okay we need to talk about something." She said biting her lower lip.  
>"You didn't change your mind about this, did you?" I asked kissing her neck and sucking on the spot she liked.<br>"No! I like that. But stop I am serious."  
>"You are scaring me, Sam. Are you okay?"<br>"Yes I am fine. I did something. You know how we talked about the idea I got yesterday on the hill. Last night when you were taking a shower, before I joined you, I called the clinic and made an appointment for this afternoon. The secretary just called me to confirm my appointment."  
>"God, Sam you are amazing. But why did you do that? There is no point to push into something like that. We can talk to him in some other way."<br>"He will just check up on me with these new video apparatus. It's not going to hurt."  
>"You sure about it Sam? You know what my feelings about you are and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I kissed her so softly that she literally melted down in my arms.<br>"You would do the same for me."  
>"Well I can't pretend I am pregnant but I guess I would."<br>She kissed me and pushed me down on the bed. She started moving up and down my shaft again. Soon it all happened again.

I found myself on top moving in and out and she was moaning like crazy underneath me. "Oh, Freddie… Oh, oh Freddie…" She arched her back from the pleasure. Just knowing that I was causing her this pleasure turned me on even more. I grabbed a handful of hair and pulled softly. "Oh, God! Fuuuuu….. oh Freddie!" Readjusting myself, I aimed her knees at the ceiling and plunged in and out rapidly. Now I was moaning too. I was really close but I tried to hold it because she was asking for more and more. I felt her walls tighten around my manhood and she screamed out my name and lost it completely. Her moans and screams pushed me over the edge and I came hard. Pumping my juices into her I held her close to me, spasming slightly and I bite her collarbone. Still coming, I remained quite still as deep inside and I could be, Sam hugging me, holding me against her with both her arms and legs. Our eyes met and she smiled. She said nothing, but her eyes were saying 'I'm yours, Freddie. Forever and ever, I'm yours.' I pulled out gently, kissed her passionately once more, and then held her close to me. In that kiss, I did all I could do to wordlessly announce back to her 'And I'm yours too, Sam. Forever and ever, I'm yours.'

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

**Sam's point of view**

We were on our way to the clinic where his dad was working. The taxi driver was a middle aged man who seemed pretty interested in me. He was looking at me in the rear-view mirror. Freddie noticed he was checking me out and put his arm around me.

"You're nervous about it honey? We're going to see our baby." He said. I was a little confused at first but then I got it. He was doing it to make the driver back off.  
>"Yes. I know it is going to be a baby girl. I just feel it. A mother can always tell what the baby would be. We will name her Marissa, after your mom." I chuckled at the thought of my baby daughter with the Crazy name.<br>"I always wanted a daughter. She would be my little princess." He said and smiled. He was so convincing that I started thinking he really wants me to be pregnant with his child.  
>"Oh baby, please don't make her a daddy's girl!"<br>"She will always be daddy's girl."  
>Then he lowered his head and kissed me right on the lips. When we got out of the taxi I burst out laughing.<br>"What are you laughing at?" he asked.  
>"Wow, Freddie I have to admit you are pretty good liar. You convinced me for a moment. I started wondering if I wasn't pregnant" he laughed at that. Seriously he was really convincing he was going to be a father in a few months. "You're ready to meet him?"<br>"Yes!" He took a deep breath and opened the door "Let's do this!" We walked inside the hospital. It was really big and the walls were painted yellow. It made me sick. We went to the reception. A pretty old lady smiled at us. She had warm eyes and friendly smile. She must be working here for ages.  
>"Hello, may I help you?" she asked with the same warmth that was written in her eyes.<br>"We're here to see Doctor Johnson." Freddie said. I bet he was nervous as hell. I mean he was about to see his father for the first time. Everyone else would be just as nervous as him if he was in his shoes.  
>"Doctor Johnson can take you now. Follow me!" a nurse behind us said. She was a tall women with fire red hair and green eyes. We followed her. She led us to the second floor. There were a lot of pregnant<br>women that were probably waiting for hours to get checked up.  
>"Samantha Benson?" Another nurse called my name and we went to her. She led us into the office and told me to dress up into the night gown on the bed and wait for the doctor to come.<br>"You told them your name is Samantha Benson?" Freddie asked. He had that stupid half smile again. This smile just drives me crazy.  
>"Well we have to convince them we are a family and we are here to find out if we're having a baby. Be strict to my version"<br>"Yes Mrs. Benson."  
>"Call me Mrs. Benson again and you're dead in no time. I brought the butter sock here with me so you better watch out."<br>The door opened and into the room walked a tall man with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Freddie froze at his place when he saw him. I put my hand over his and he looked at me with fear.  
>"Hello I am doctor Johnson." He turned to Freddie. "There is nothing to worry about. I am just gonna check up on your beautiful wife with simple video apparatus. Nothing dangerous." He smiled at him. Freddie just nodded and turned to me.<br>"So what is the story? You want to make give the grandparents a present?" he asked with creepy smile. He resembles so much of Freddie. God it is amazing how alike they were.

"Not really! He is not the father. The real one went away when he found out that I might be pregnant." I said trying to look sad. He had to believe that story. We made it up very similar to Freddie's story. He laid me on the bed and put some cream on my belly. Then he put something like a camera on my belly  
>and started moving it around. After a few minutes, he spoke.<br>"Okay. I will be back in a few minutes. I need to print the results. You can get dressed and wait for me here. We're done."  
>He went out of the room and closed the door after him.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked.  
>"He was looking at me and he didn't know I am his son."<br>"Freddie, he never knew Marissa was pregnant."  
>"What if he does not believe me when I tell him I am his son?"<br>"He will. If he doesn't you will do a DNA test. It all be alright."  
>"Thank you Sam! For everything."<br>"I am always here for you Freddork"  
>"Freddork? Really?" he laughed.<p>

A few moments later his dad came back into the room holding a folder with my  
>name on it.<br>"Okay Sam it seems like it was just a pregnancy scare. You are not pregnant" he said. I nodded and thanked him. Suddenly Freddie got up from the chair where he was sitting.  
>"Wait doc." His dad turned around to face him. "We need to talk about something. And you may want to sit down because the story is a bit long" Freddie said taking another deep breath.<p> 


	6. iTell the truth

Freddie's point of view

"Wait doc." My dad turned around to face me. "We need to talk about something. And you may want to sit down because the story is a bit long" I said taking another deep breath.

"Is everything alright Mr.?"

"Just sit down and listen because I may not be so brave in a few minutes!"

He sat down on his chair and looked questionable at me.

"18 years ago you had an affair with my mom. My mom is Marissa Benson. She said she never told you about me. I found you with my friend's help." I finally breathed out.

He was speechless. He was just standing there looking at me with his big brown eyes and looked exact like mine. "Won't you say something?" I asked him.

"Why now? What do you want from me? I can't be father. I never knew how to be one and besides I haven't seen Marissa in ages." He literally screamed it in my face.

"Well… she married a man called Mike. But they got divorced and he soon told me he can't have kids. His doctor confirmed it and mom told me the whole story. Let's be clear I don't expect anything from. Nothing at all. I just wanted to know you."

"Well now you know me. I can't be a dad. I am not born to be dad. Maybe you should go home and forget about me. To be back to normal again." He said and got up to leave.

"Wait!" Sam suddenly stood up "You can't do that! Freddie came all the way from Seattle to here just to meet you and you're kicking him out of your life? He just asked you for knowing that he exists. Maybe it is good you never had other kids because you really can't be good father."

My dad was speechless so was I. Sam screamed all of this in my defence. He did nothing else but left the room.

"I'm so sorry Freddie. I didn't mean to scream. I guess I killed all of the chances for you to be friends with him." She came and buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear "It's alright. He is jackass. Let's get outta here."

I took her hand in mine, interlaced our finger and we both went out of the hospital.

"I'm kinda hungry. You wanna go somewhere or you want to go back to the hotel?" she asked and winked at me. I knew what she was talking about. She was literally asking me if I wanted food or sex.

"Let get burgers and then go back to eat them in the hotel!"

"Sounds like a good plan." We both smiled and still holding hands we entered the 'Burger king' across the road.

"For me double mcburger please." She said.

"For me too" I said and took out my money to pay the bill. We took them and got taxi back to the hotel.

We ate our burgers, put a movie on and lied back on the bed. It was really cheesy movie. The type Carly used to make us watch. Some when during the movie Sam put her head on my chest and her hand over my stomach. I put mine around her shoulders as well. We cuddled for ages until we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to someone kissing my neck. I opened my eyes and saw Sam with her blond curls kissing my neck and sliding her hand up and down my chest.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning beautiful" I said and kissed her moving her on top of me.

"We should be packing Freddie… we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry baby we will pack." I said and kissed her again. I moved my hand to her butt and squeezed it. She moaned and kissed me roughly. If we have to be honest I wasn't really into going back to Seattle.

"Mmm… I want to get a shower." She said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Feel free to join me" she screamed and threw her shirt away. I didn't waste more time. I walked straight into the bathroom and joined her for a hot shower. Hot shower with hot girl…the dream of every tech nerd and I had it.


	7. iSeattle

**AU:Sorry for not updating for so long. I was out of the city and I didn't have computer with me. So I hope you like it. LEave me review**

Freddie's point of view.

We got our luggage put into the taxi as we left the hotel and headed for airport. The road trip was silent. I was looking outside of the window. People were walking down the street, talking and laughing, holding their little kids by the hand.

The taxi stopped on red light and I looked at the direction of the nearest park. I saw how one dad was playing with his little son of hide and see. A single tear fell down my cheek but I quickly brushed it away. I didn't want Sam to see how hurt I really was.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Apparently I didn't do a good job at hiding my sadness.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I smiled at her and took her hand in mine.

The taxi stopped and I gave the driver 15 bucks. We got out of the car and took our suitcases and went to check them. When we entered the airport I grabbed Sam's hand and she smiled shyly at me.

"Fredward…Mr. Benson" someone screamed behind me and we both turned around.

My dad was running after us with one big backpack on his shoulder.

"I… can I come with you? I want to see Marissa. Just for a week. And we can… we can try to work things out." He said out of breath.

"Okay come I don't care but what made you change your mind?" I asked. Let's face it yesterday he shut the door at me and now he wants to work things out.

"Well…I mean I have been alone for all my life and now I got you and…I thought we can try to have some kind of father- son relationship."

"Freddie I'm not feeling okay… I feel like I'm gonna throw up…" Sam said. She was pale. She got out a paper bag from her purse and started breathing in it.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" I said. I got scared she can be sick. My Sam is strong she can't be sick of anything.

"No… I feel better. I don't know what happened…I'm fine." She said

"You sure?" she nodded. Then our flight was called. My dad bought a ticket and we got into the plane.

Sam was sitting next to me and he was sitting at the other side of the row.

"I love you have I said that?" I asked. She looked into my eyes and smiled softly.

"No you haven't" she said and kissed me right on the lips. Her kiss was like fire to me. And I wasn't afraid that I can burn myself.

"I love you too Fredwierd". She smiled and put her head on my shoulder and interlaced our finger. I looked over my dad and he smiled and nodded. I nodded too. He knew we had something going on with Sam…true or not.

In Seattle…10 hours later

We landed on the airport. Sam was asleep. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to.

"Sam…baby… wake up" she opened her eyes. "We landed…we're in Seattle".

We got out of the plane and saw my mom waiting for us. When she saw us coming she ran to me and hugged me really tight.

"Mom…don't…please…"

"You came back Freddie…"

She started crying and I let a few tears fall down myself.

"Let's go home." She said but I shook my head.

"I am going home but not with you. My home is where Sam is mom." She looked at me with eyes full of tears. "Don't look at me like that mom… I need time on my own… away from all of this drama…you know where Sam lives if you want to see me." I said and grabbed Sam's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hello Marissa. We haven't seen in a while." My dad said when he came to us with his backpack.

"Edward?" she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Let's go home…baby" Sam said and smiled. We left my mom and dad to stare at each other and took a taxi that drove us to 'our' home.


	8. iSurprise you

**AU: This is the final chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone for being so supportive with your reviews: guests and users. Thank you for helping me making this from simple idea to one of my most readed stories ever. You are amazing guys thank you so much.**

**Marissa's P.O.V.**

"Hello Marissa. We haven't seen in a while." I could not believe my eyes. Freddie's dad was standing right in front of me. It's been 19 years since I last saw him. Actually the last time I saw him was when he was getting up on the plane for San Francisco.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I just find out I am father of 18 year old boy. I think you forgot to tell me something."

"Speaking of Freddie where is he?" I asked. I was so shocked that I didn't even bother to acknowledge that he had gone home with Samantha.

"He went home with his girlfriend." He said.

"She is not his…wait a minute is she his girlfriend?" Back to the same page with troubled Sam.

"At least I think so. I saw them kissing a couple of times."

"Oh boy!" I said

"What is it? They seem very happy." Edward said. He didn't know anything about the whole seddie thing.

"The story is long Ed." I said

"Do you mind if you tell me about it on cup of coffee maybe?" he asked. It was either my imagination or he was asking me out.

"Okay let's go." Well I had to grab the bull by the horns and see what will happen. I mean this was the father of my son no matter what happened I was willing to give him a chance.

We went to my favourite coffee and bought two big vanilla lattés and the endless talks began.

"So what's the story? I'm curious. Should I be worried about my son." He laughed a little and said with smile on his lips. "My son…it sounds so strange to even say it in my mind."

"Well your son" I said looking at him with lifted eye brows "was dating Sam when they were 16. That girl is bad. Her mom is alcoholic and she is living in Vegas with maybe the 25th boyfriend and she is here alone. She has a criminal record and been into juvi a couple of times. I tried to talk him out of it but he refused. He really seemed to be in love. Then for my happiness they broke up but he was miserable for a couple of days."

"What about now? Is she doing well? Has she changed at least a little?" he asked with concerned look on his face.

"Well as far as I know from Freddie she has a job now and is going to school every day which is good and it's new for her. And I don't know why he refuses to come home." My heart sank. My son was away from me and I didn't want that even if I was the main cause for him moving out.

"He seems to like living with her." Edward said.

"He is teenage boy. He likes it because the hormones are hitting him like crazy" I took a sip from my latte.

"Marissa…" he put his hand over mine and looked me in the eyes "…I think there is something more than hormones. The home is where your heart is. Where you're missing puzzle piece is. That's why he is with Sam and …that's why I came back."

WOW he was being all romantic and such all of a sudden. I guess I was right. He asked me on a date.

"Why you came back?" I asked him when he was a few inches away from my lips.

"Because the one I love is here so my home is here." Then he closed the distance between us and kissed me very sweetly on the lips.

Well if we have to be honest we ended up in my apartment, in my room, in my bed doing you know what.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Urgh finally on the comfy couch." Freddie said as he flopped down on my couch.

"Are you hungry couch master?" I said. The truth was that I was hungry as I haven't eaten anything for days.

Something was wrong. I was eating more than the usual for me. My mood was changing every other second, my stomach was hurting and I was feeling sick all of a sudden. I knew what it might be having the fact that we didn't use condoms not even once.

"We don't have anything for dinner. I will go to by some food." I said. The truth? I was going out for a pregnancy test.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No. I'll go alone." I said planting a kiss on his lips and leaving the house as fast as I could.

I got some sandwiches and then went straight to the section for bathroom supplies.

"Excuse me which one is the most corrected one from the pregnancy tests?" I asked the boy who was there mopping the floor.

"I guess this one." He handed me one box with pregnant belly drawn on it. "But beauty as you should not be here but in my bed." He winked at me.

"Fuck off boy. When you stop mopping the floor and become rock star I may be in your bed until then lay off." I told him as I grabbed the box and went to pay for the stuff.

When I paid for all of the groceries I hid the pregnancy test in my purse and start walking home. Through all of the way home I was thinking what will happen if I was pregnant. Freddie's future will be in danger. He won't leave for NY College if me and his child were here. About me? Everyone knew I am not gonna end up in the best college but I was more afraid about his reaction than about our futures.

I stood in front of the door taking deep breaths and trying not to let him know what happens. When I came into the house I went straight to my room and hid the test at the back of my dresser and left it there. Samantha Puckett is not afraid of anything but now she was running like a coward from that little white stick.

"C'mon I'm hungry. Let's eat" Freddie said when I came back into the first floor and into the kitchen.

We ate the sandwiches and then sit on the oh so comfy couch cuddling. He put his head over mine and soon I felt how he fell asleep but I was still wide awake.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and oranges. I looked around myself and saw a lot of pictures of Freddie when he was little. His high school graduation and his diploma, well I guess it was a copy of the diploma but yet it was cute. To see all these photos made me feel proud of my son even if I saw him for the first time a few days ago.

I got up and get dressed and then followed the smell that led me to the kitchen with table fool of tasty things waiting to be eaten.

"Good morning!" Marissa said. Her hair was a little wavy and messy. She was wearing blue night gown ending just above her knees and see through cardigan on top.

"Morning…" I smiled. I went to her and give her a little peck on the lips.

"Ed…listen we need to talk…We haven't seen each other 19 years and now it happened really fast and I just…"

"You want to slow down…" I finished off for her. She nodded. "Marissa…" I continued "I know it's been such long time since we last saw each other. I know that very well. But I never stopped loving you Marissa. Really…all of those years I was thinking why I left you in Seattle. Why I didn't take you with me in San Francisco? I've been looking at every other woman and comparing her to you. They were nothing to you. Give me another chance. We have a son. I wanna be part of his life I really do. And I wanna be part of your life if you let me to. Will you?"

At the end of my speech she was looking at my eyes with tears in hers. She said nothing but buried her head in my chest and started crying. I hugged her really tight and left a few tears come down my face as well.

"I love you too" she said through her tears.

I smiled as he hugged me even tighter and didn't let me go until it was hard for me to breath.

**Two weeks later…**

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

It's been two weeks since we came back to Seattle. Sam and I have been living together ever since I fought with my mom. I gotta say it's been amazing to have her as a roommate. In fact I never knew she can cook so well.

We've been sharing one bed which means that she sleeps buried in me all night and I'm not against it. When she was waking up the smile was constantly on her face. I had a kiss for good morning and for good night. While I was taking a shower as usual she was making breakfast and sometimes she was joining me under the shower. Those two weeks were the greatest time of my life.

As I was watching TV someone knocked on the door.

"I've got it." I said. When I opened the door there were my mom and dad.

"Mom…Dad…? What are you doing here?" I asked

"We need to talk." My mom said and Edward smiled at me.

I let them in gave them coffee and waited to hear the awkward talk that was coming in.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"I've got it" I heard Freddie say as I locked myself into the bathroom with the pregnancy test.

For two weeks I've been avoiding to know the result but it's sooner or later.

I took a deep breath and told myself 'C'mon Sam…you need to know if you're having a baby or not'

I took the test and left it on the sink. You have to wait 30 min to see if you are and if you are not pregnant.

I don't know what was going on in the living room but in the bathroom with me it was really scary and hard to breath.

I was telling myself there is nothing scary. That I was imagining but when my phone alarm rang I knew it's time to face the truth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and grabbed the little white stick. I opened my eyes and saw the sign '_Pregnant_'. Tears started to fall down my face.

I went down to the living room. "Freddie…"

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"Freddie…" I turned around and saw Sam in tears. The moment I saw it I stood up on my feet and went to her.

"Sam…what's wrong? Are you okay…" I saw something in her hand. She handed it to me. It was positive pregnancy test. I was happy and scared at the same time. Hundred different emotions were fighting inside me.

"I'm sorry Freddie…I…" she started crying even harder.

"Sam…don't. Why are you sorry? I'm happy. This is amazing…don't cry please."

My mom and dad were just watching the whole scene.

"But that will stop you from going to college…" Sam said.

"I can always go to college. We're gonna have a baby Sam…baby…" I said and kissed her softly as I brushed away her tears.

"Wait Sam is pregnant?" my mom said pretty surprised.

"Mom if you're gonna yell again it's not gonna happen. It's about time to stop telling what to do. I'm gonna be father…it's great." I smiled.

"Yeah son that's great. But do you know what is gonna be even more amazing?" my dad asked.

"What are talking about?" I was confused. What they were trying to tell me. Why they were here at the first place.

"Freddie you are gonna be father and big brother…" mom said.

"You are pregnant?" I asked shocked.

"Well two weeks ago we…" my dad started but I interrupt him

"There is no need to tell me how my mom got pregnant."

"Well we have double reason to celebrate. We are gonna be grandparents and parents."

"I'm gonna be dad and brother wow…" I sat on the couch overwhelmed.

"So you're not mad?" Sam asked.

"No Sammy…" I took her into my lap and put my hand on her stomach "We're gonna have a baby… how can I be mad… you made me the happiest man ever in this world." I smiled and kissed her as she hugged me still crying but this time from happiness.

Just a moth ago I didn't have a father, girlfriend or even true friends. Now I had girlfriend, baby on the way, little sister or brother on the way and real family.

The End


	9. The Epilogue

**Freddie's POV**

It was nice sunny day during the early autumn. Me and Sam got our little girl in May and by now she was 4 months old. We named her Jessie. She was the cutest girl you have ever seen. Her little white face with those charming blue eyes of hers and the brown curls she had. It was amazing to watch her grow and the feeling you get when she calls you daddy. In fact her first word that she ever spoke was dada. And of course I had my little sister too. Her name was Amelia and by now she was 3 and a half months old and she was as cute as my girl. Well maybe my little angel was cuter than my little sis but don't tell my mom cause I won't get the chance to see my daughter go to collage. Ha-ha! {*little joke here*}

Of course we had the hard moments too. Every night Jessie was crying and we barely had any sleep. She caught a cold during her first month and got us really scared. Fortunately my mom had the habit to come to our house when we didn't call her and she came in the right moment. Everything went fine. Maybe you will ask about me and Sam. Well two months after she found out she was pregnant I got enough courage and proposed to her and she said yes. That was the first time I have ever seen Sam crying from happiness. A month or so later we got married. It was a nice wedding. We invited our whole class even if 98% of them used to claim that me and Sam wouldn't last even a week. That was the first time I saw Sam in a dress for more than half an hour. When she was walking down the aisle with her white strapless dress I seriously thought I was in heaven. My mom was proud of me for taking responsibility for Sam and the child. Despite the fact that they are still fighting on daily basis they do get along for the sake of the children. Me and my dad had a hard time perusing our relationship. I can't say he wasn't trying. We did a lot of things together that I didn't have the chance to when I was a kid. We played softball and football; we watched a couple of boxing matches and even repaired my car together. But the most awkward moment of my life was when we did the baby shopping. It's normal to do that shopping with your wife for your baby but to have your pregnant 40 year old mom and your recently found dad there too shopping along with you it's a bit stressing. Even the baby showers were at the same time. It was kind of creepy.

For the first couple of months of Sam's pregnancy we lived in her old house. But as soon as I got a job and a big pay check we bought amazing cozy house just outside of the city center. It was two storey house with five bedroom and two bathrooms, beautifully furnished kitchen and huge living room with wide fireplace where we thought Jessie can play during the cold winter nights and days because as you know the winters in Seattle are unbelievably cold. We painted Jessie's room in purple and drew butterflies on her walls because Sam always said that she had butterflies when she kissed me for the first time in the Ridge High locked in night.

I wrote a book about my life and my story how I found my dad. I named the book ''To go searching for your dad and to come back with a Girlfriend''. It was a really successful book. I sold more then 10 000 copies world wide. Sam started out her own web show called ''How to cook with Mrs. Benson''. We broadcast it every day when I come home from work. With each show she has more than 7 000 viewers. Oh and did I forgot to mention that I work for ''Pear store'' company as a boss of the technical section. I have a pretty good team. We plan to start another web show that would be named ''Jessie in 21st century'' but we will wait a few years until she is old enough to host it.

I want one day when is older to be proud of me, to be proud of what I did and to know I did everything for her. I want her to say "Daddy, I am proud of you." I am really looking forward to that day. I want to see her graduate from college and from high school. I want her to know I am always gonna be proud of her and of what she is. And I am definitely gonna chase after every boy that wants to date her. I would chase down every boy I don't like or don't approve so I may buy a gun to keep them scared of me...but I will try not to ruin her dates or relationships. As to my sister I will try to be the best bigger brother to Amelia so she can be happy to be related to me in every way. I don't spend as much time with her as I spend with Jessie but I still love her more than anything.

My life has turned from a complete mess into amazing joy. Thank you!


End file.
